Various commercial/consumer services continuously modify existing features and integrate additional features into current services (e.g. Office 365®). A typical result leaves many users unaware of the change in the service in a timely manner. Some users registered for these services may want to be notified about some modification to the feature in the services as soon as the change has been made. However, other users registered for the service may not want to be notified about the modification to the features.
Typically, a determination on which modification to the feature s qualify for a notification are determined by a service program manager. The service program manager then determines the users that need to be notified of the change. When dealing with only a few users or only a couple changes to the features, things become fairly simple. A service program manager may determine on a case-by-case basis which features should be communicated and to which users.
When many changes are being made to a service, such as during a rollout of a new service with many stages, it can become increasingly difficult to monitor which modifications to the features qualify for a notification, which users the modifications should be communication to, and how each of the users prefers to receive the notification. While some current services may provide user communications based on changes to features in a software application, these services are limited in timeliness in detection of the change, determination of affected users, and generation of appropriate notification messages.
Overview
An enhanced notification service is disclosed herein that improves detection of modified features in a software application and notification of the modified features to users. In various implementations, a notification system maintains a database comprising a list of the features in the software application and a list of users associated with each of the features. A modification to a feature is then detected in the software application that requires affected users to be notified. The notification service queries the database to identify the affected users and notifications are generated and communicated to the affected users indicating the modification to the feature in the software application.
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter. Additional aspects, features, and/or advantages of examples will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the disclosure.